


Energy

by herobrineishot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herobrineishot/pseuds/herobrineishot
Summary: oral and handjob
Relationships: Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Energy

“This is it!”

Steve placed the final block of netherrack. Then he took a step back and used a sliver of time to admire his work.

Such an ugly little shrine. Four redstone torches atop eight gold blocks with one piece of netherrack and a block of mossy cobble at its heart. Surrounded by a trench ring of lava. It looked very peculiar in the middle of a plains biome, glowing in the dimly lit dawn.

The sun had begun to creep over the horizon.

“Oh, no no no, not yet...” Steve felt the hesitation take over his body. In his hand rested a pair of flint and steel, the keys which would lead to the demise of the village, but very likely himself as well. And maybe the whole entire Overworld.

Fresh sky rays of gold light channeled into his eyes with increasing luminance. The village would find out about his missing status very soon. If he didn’t take action right now, he would definitely be killed.

Bellowing sirens from the village played in the distance. They were on the hunt now. He spotted the cavalry as dots growing in the distance.

Steve closed his eyes, then struck the flint and steel in his hand, igniting the piece of netherrack atop the structure.

Nothing seemed to differ until the sky gradually began to fade into darkness again, even though the sun continued rising on a clear sky. A low, quiet hum from the shrine aroused goosebumps along Steve’s tan arms. The mysterious humor in the atmosphere must’ve been felt by the charging band of villagers in the distance, who now 180’d in their tracks in hopes of telling their people to flee for their lives.

The main piece of magic, however, took place when Steve refocused his attention towards the sky.

A singular, highly suspended point grew in energy, transforming the surrounding atmospheric light into letters before converging together like an enchantment table with bookshelves. The singularity descended in a path straight down, positioned directly above the center of the shrine. Slowly the point grew, beginning to take the faint shape of a player in its glowing white aura.

As it approached the ground, Steve took refuge behind a birch tree on the edge of a forest. As if that would shield him from whatever widespread destruction that might occur in just a moment.

It didn’t occur to Steve how nervous he was until the gathering of light started to radiate colors. Turquoise on top and purple on the bottom, coincidentally like another set of clothes he owned. It seemed brighter than the sun, yet he didn’t feel the need to shield his eyes.

In the eternity of the final few meters of the mysterious form’s descent, it came to a slow. Its luminescence dwindled as did the darkness of the sky around. Almost like a peaceful sort of operation, a masculine figure was nearing the end of its formation now standing directly on the netherrack which was no longer ablaze. Steve’s mouth unknowingly hung open as he was watching the stunning sight’s closure.

Finally, all traces of magic were gone. The sky was now a vibrant baby-blue, and there was no hum except for the gentle breeze of wind that shook leaves. It was too late to hold any regrets.

_What... did I just do... unleashing this wild beast of man loose into the open... Hell, the whole Overworld is now damned!_

It was a tense few seconds before Herobrine opened his eyes for the first time. It was an overwhelming feeling for his senses to experience reality again. It was like a lost memory he longed to remember, to relive. He truly missed this.

Subsequently, the figure gracefully leapt off the platform, with uttermost awe labeled over his unique face.

Steve, however, was not able to see any of it since he did his best to conceal himself along the forestry. It did not help his case that the first thing Herobrine sought out to touch with his hands was the rough-texture of the tree trunks.

Both men gasped heavily at their first sight of each other.

“...! I... Uh...” Steve, a trembling jitterbug in sudden proximity to such a strong presence, pressed himself back against the tree he had grabbed dearly onto. Herobrine advanced hastily.

“Wait!” Steve yelped, closing his eyes and shortening his breath at the arrival of sudden death. _This is it. Goodbye to me. Goodbye to the Overworld._

And then he felt pleasantly warm, strong hands eagerly groped various parts of his muscular body.

“Ha... ha...” Herobrine couldn’t believe anything at the moment. He missed touching a body in such a long time. Every sensation under his fingertips was like a prisoner stepping on carpets for the first time.

Afterwards, Herobrine skipped away like a wild horse into the open plains, under the broad morning daylight.

“YAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

His proud cry reverberated as though a thunderstorm would echo between badland plateaus. Then Herobrine started to run away in search of new land.

“WAIT!!!” Steve left his place and pleaded loudly from the heart, “I beg of you, please, sacrifice me. For the love of our dear Overworld!”

The faraway figure in turquoise immediately came to a halt. He twisted his broad back around, with glowing eyes facing the direction of the speaker. Then he calmly strolled back.

“Do you happen to be the one who summoned me onto this terrain?” His deep voice traveled to Steve’s ears like they were only a few blocks apart.

“Uh... y-yes, sir...” He felt like he was going to collapse due to anxiety at any second. Frozen, Steve awkwardly stood in place as the wanderer closed their distance.

With fear emanating from the player, Herobrine stopped a single step away.

“Thank you.”

Herobrine sweeped Steve into a surprisingly gentle hug. Then he rested his head on the summoner’s study shoulder and let just a few drops worth of hot, fresh tears permeate through the soft clothing. As he sniffled, he took in the wonderful scent of mortal man.

Steve, now terribly confused and scared, didn’t know what else to do except place his own hands around the other’s back. When Herobrine’s tears came into contact with his skin, it tingled slightly. But they both admitted to themselves that it felt good to be held in another’s muscular arms.

Herobrine first broke up the hold. “Let’s move to the glade further in the forest.” Steve really had no choice but to oblige. _He already has a sense of direction in this land... What does he have planned for me there?_

***

In a small, circular clearing, there was a fallen tree and adjacent to it, a stump. Steve chose to sit on the stump.

“Is this where I am killed now?” Steve asked.

The look on the man-with-white-eyes’ face turned to now real disbelief.

“You mean you want me to kill the one who pardoned me from thousands of years spent in limbo? My summoner, why would you say such a thing?!”

Steve, now alarmed, mumbled an apology.

Herobrine calmed down. “I acknowledge this misunderstanding.

“You see, I have an ability. I get a special kind of powerful ‘energy’ from acts of destruction, which is the food to feed my powers. It takes a long time and a lot of effort to rack up enough to a point where I can channel that fuel and behave like the tales you’ve probably heard. At one point of my existence, I was a greedy and heartless creature. My desire for pure power and my acts of destruction snowballed on each other, providing a constant feedback loop. I had no sympathy for any mortal’s problems or setting fire to whatever they built.

“And then Notch found out and put me in a child’s time-out to reflect on my actions. Except it would supposedly last indefinitely. Only my cruel state of mind existed during that time, so I was deprived of sight, smell, hearing, touching, and taste in this vast empty land of thought. I quickly began to lose myself, and in doing so I guess I learned what empathy was. I wish my brain and consciousness had the ability to deteriorate like a mortal. Notch’s punishment fucking worked.”

“Wow.” Steve felt confused and scared and dumb now.

“Until now, for the thousands of years my mind has been locked away, I did not think that a single soul would even come up with the idea to release me, let alone figure out how to. I didn’t blame them, for all the horrible things I had done... My summoner, you have no idea how grateful I am for you to have brought me back into this beautiful land that I can experience.” Herobrine scooted closer to hold Steve by the hand. “In my renewed state, I am more or less like you in terms of ability. Though right now I have no desire to gain anymore dark energy. All I am set on is to serve my summoner however they wish.”

Steve felt his ears heat up. Sitting so close to such a person with a powerful aura made him feel like _he_ should be the one to submit. A multitude of strange thoughts intruded his head as the man with white eyes waited quietly.

The player could tell Herobrine read his uneasiness. “...D-do I have to choose something now?”

“Well, within reason, I don’t see why not. It could be something like walking you home, help gathering a certain resource…”

Those tasks would be easy enough for him to do by himself on his own time. Was there something Herobrine could offer that would be more… instant and localized? Steve glanced around at their surroundings. Other than trees, grass, and an emptied inventory, there was nothing.

Suddenly he remembered how surprisingly nice it felt when Herobrine ran his hands over his sensitive body. _No, what the fuck Steven, asking for physical pleasure right now from someone like Herobrine is weird._ He returned another unsure expression to the pair of white eyes. And as he did...

_God, Herobrine is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen though... I’ll admit._

Herobrine wondered if he was interpreting Steve’s facial expressions correctly, and glanced at the bulge in his summoner’s crotch to confirm.

“Perhaps, my summoner, you would like something more... physically rewarding and imminent?”

Steve turned red instantly. Even though he would definitely like that, it seemed appropriate to formulate an excuse in his current state of fear. “Well, it would only last like 30 seconds...” _Fucking goddamnit Steve._

“Well, my summoner, then I think you’d better hold on.” Herobrine’s hands left their grip on Steve’s hand for somewhere else.

“Uhm...! You can c-call me Steven or Steve.”

With a new, lusty facial expression, Herobrine firmly set his hands on each of Steve’s firm pecs, squeezing with each syllable. “Okay Steve.”

_Holy fuck, is this really happening right now?_

Herobrine knelt his way off the log and in front of the player. He felt the player jolt a bit when he made his way to unbutton the pants. “My my, how I’ve missed beautiful human flesh...”

_I guess it is really happening right now._

Steve tried to control his breathing as he inclined backward, resting on straightened arms against the ground. His abs flexed in the process, revealed by the bottom of his shirt lifting. He was more nervous than ever before. There was no way to prepare for this.

Herobrine gently laid a palm on his partner’s underwear, massaging the contour of Steve’s balls and the steep tent from within.

_It’s alright, Steve... nothing to worry about... not a big deal, just getting jerked off by a previously powerful, destructive, sexy beast..._

The current pleasure was already on a whole new level that the player had never experienced before.

Taking the lead, Herobrine slowly dragged his summoner’s underwear down, letting the freed erection snap backwards onto his stomach like a rubber band. Warm air shot from his nose as he breathed, mentally drooling at all of the precum on its tip.

Steve couldn’t believe what he was seeing or feeling when Herobrine took it into his hand. It was out of this world.

“Whoa...”

Then Herobrine looked up to make eye contact with his summoner.

“Any last words, Steve?” He angled his eyebrows in an evil, sexual manner.

“...Hurry up before I ejaculate.”

Herobrine listened. He gave the player’s insane hard-on a few good strokes before setting his lips around the head. Inside his mouth, he lapped up all the delicious candy oozing from Steve’s urethra with the tip of his tongue.

Steve didn’t have time to gasp or moan before Herobrine climbed his way down the shaft, enveloping it on all sides with his tongue and cheeks.

“Oh my god.”

Herobrine applied much suction as he slid his head up and down, with a little bit of twisting to mix things up. Intermittent “Mmmh’s” from his throat causes a vibrating sensation to reverberate throughout Steve’s stimulated pelvis.

“O-o-o-oh my goodness,” the player’s voice trembled.

“Mmmm... mmm...” The pair of white eyes gently closed as their owner went to town.

Herobrine was doing a professional job at blowing Steve’s cock. Herobrine was not doing a good job at helping Steve hold on.

The player tried to think of a way to keep the climax from approaching, to no avail. His trembling body only made it feel even better.

It is impossible to control such bliss.

“...Holy fuck, I’m g-gonna cum already...”

The summoner expected Herobrine to take his oral cavity off and stroke him to finish, but instead the man effortlessly pressed his nose into Steve’s pubes and held there, shaking his head sideways and inhaling sharply his partner’s pheromones. His throat muscles were being abused by Steve’s throbbing boner.

“Aaaahh...! Hoooly fuuuuuck!!!” The rising orgasm caused Steve to shake like crazy. A very loud moan escaped his mouth as semen traveled out his penis, launching ropes of thick substance into Herobrine’s throat. His pelvic floor muscles seized up on their own, thrusting his hips further up into Herobrine’s face.

“Mmmph!!!” Even the man with white eyes was faced with so much intensity. There was so much ejaculate that some escaped Herobrine’s mouth grip and dribbled down the shaft on all sides, landing on his partner’s pubic hair or scrotum.

“Uuhh, uuh, oh my god!”

“Mmmmmhhhh... hhmmmph...”

“Ooh... oh dear... hmm...”

Herobrine continued to suck on it a little bit longer after the orgasm died down, prolonging Steve’s production of noise.

When the summoner’s penis softened to a semi-erect state, Herobrine tightly slid his lips off to suck him dry. The penis reddened from the activity. He gently stroked and tugged on it a bit more with his hand as he licked remnants of cum and saliva off the player’s testicles.

Steve moaned a final time and let his arms give way, causing his upper body to collapse upside down onto the ground below. Blood rushed toward his head, slightly remedying any lightheadedness that arose from the intense pleasure. He was totally spent, unable to do anything about the severe tickling sensations coming from the tip of Herobrine’s tongue.

Finally, the man with white eyes withdrew himself from Steve, heavily adjusting the boner restrained under his own pants. The person resting on the grass appeared dazed, staring blankly into the sky above with many conflicting emotions.

“Wow,” Steve heaved. “Haha... ahahahah!” _Literally what the fuck just happened?!_

After giving the player a moment to recollect, Herobrine helped him up in order to let him slide his pants back on.

“Congratulations, you lasted 31 seconds!”

Shy giggles arose from both of them.

Herobrine spoke again when their eyes met. “There’s a pond nearby that you can wash off in.”

 _Hmm,_ Steve thought. _That sounds relaxing._

***

On the way to the small body of pure Minecraftian water, Herobrine prompted Steve to give a little anecdote.

“Tell me, why exactly would you summon me into this Overworld if you thought I was to wreak widespread havoc?”

Steve sighed, finding a place to start. “So basically...

“A good number of weeks ago, I stumbled across a large, dark, mysterious tower, which I looted from. To my greatest luck, it turned out that it was occupied by many Illagers, and I was quickly faced by a whole army of them loaded with crossbows and their wildly strong beasts called Ravagers. I fled to the nearest large village who took me in and generously tended to my shot wounds. But the army of Illagers followed and tried to raid the village in hopes of attaining me. So the villagers used their arsenal and hefty army of iron golems to take down the enemies, celebrating their victory and my rescue.

“Then I requested that I do them a favor in return for saving my life.”

Herobrine jumped in with suggestive eyebrows. “Similar to our situation, yeah?”

“Heh. Anyways,” Steve continued, “I was then assigned by the leader of the village to do the bulk of their mining for a few days, collecting ores and valuables while always accompanied by a couple of iron golems to monitor me. So I did. But then they asked me to stay for a few more days. So I did. After all, they saved my life. But every time I had finished my term, they would push the day I was to leave back. They kept holding on to me, and when I asked to leave I was faced with a stern rejection. They took away my entire inventory early on to control me better (except my diamond pickaxe for mining), and I couldn’t really fight stripped bare against a well-developed village and an army of iron golems.”

“What if you tried to leave?” Herobrine asked.

“They threatened to kill me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, “and they’d also kill me if they caught me taking any items for myself rather than handing it away. First, they told me that they located and destroyed my whole base in order to discourage me from escaping. My dog and cattle were waiting for me there, definitely dead by now. Then they exploited me for slave labor while using the excuse of ‘We saved your life!’ to defend themselves. And it grew worse as time went by. They demanded more and more of my services, providing me with just enough food to get by and heavily criticizing me if I didn’t reach their minimum quota (which turned out to be a lot considering I was their only real miner). Iron golem security was very tight especially for me. Sometimes I wished that I had been killed by the Illagers earlier instead.

“However, I was always intent on finding a way to leave, even if it meant starting from scratch again. Turns out I had a minimal amount of free time in the village evenings. One time I went to the library, and came across a certain book about you, the mysterious evil legend of Herobrine. Its worn old cover and brevity of language caught my eye. When I found the page on how to summon you, I studied it carefully and instantly formulated a plan for my escape.”

“Ooh, I’m intrigued.”

“You see, each day, there’s a very minimal amount of time just before the crack of sunrise that would be the least risky for me. At that time, the iron golems move from nighttime security stations to their daytime posts in order to be prepared for the first risers (being the leader of the village and other important figures). If I could escape unnoticed during that transition period, I would have time to create your shrine somewhere not too far off. By the time you would be summoned in, you’d see (in the distance) the people who found out I was gone now chasing after me, as well as the entire village itself. Then you’d supposedly incinerate all of them for my revenge and my escape would thus be ensured. Hopefully during the process, I would go unnoticed by _you._ ”

Herobrine looked perplexed. “If it was impossible to get items for yourself, then how did you amass enough m—“

“—Materials for the shrine you ask? Well, first off, it wasn’t impossible to get my own items, I just had to be very discreet about it and be patient. As long as I kept my inventory closed whenever in sight of anyone or any iron golems, I could keep it a secret. 

“As an example, the hardest material to obtain in order to summon you was all the gold. Every other day I was ordered to mine in the Nether for quartz. Sometimes when a pigman wandered close by, I would risk my health and “accidentally” hit him with my pickaxe, aggravating a whole horde of nearby pigmen. As I and the iron golems fought them off, I would secretly collect any gold nuggets dropped by them. I continued doing this for an uncountable number of times. Nobody from the village expected me to hand over gold after mining for quartz in the Nether. And luckily the iron golems were too dumb to hold suspicions on my repeated reckless behavior in the Nether.

“So after I slowly gathered everything required to summon you, I left in the early morning and built as fast as I could in my panicked state. It wasn’t long before villagers found out and went to search for me. Luckily, I summoned you as they were approaching the site, scaring their asses away.”

“Let me guess,” Herobrine said, “the moment you summoned me you instantly regretted it.”

“Yes… After I completed your shrine I made the realization that I did not actually know the amount of destructive power you possessed—and whether you would light just the village on fire or the whole fucking Overworld on fire.”

“I bet you were confused when I molested you instead.”

Steve blushed at the remark.

“Well, the mission may have partially backfired, but at least my days of enslavement are over. And same goes for you too, I guess.”

Even a person like Herobrine displayed noticeable awe. “Thank you for that, again. I am thoroughly impressed at such a play of courage and tenacity. I cannot fathom all the things you must be feeling emotionally at this time. But it must be really nice to finally be freed after such a long time, huh?” And then in a sarcastic tone, Herobrine finished with “I couldn’t imagine.”

“Well,” Steve said, “I’m still in the midst of processing literally everything. Seeing an actual new biome in its natural state is a treat to my eyes. Thinking about punching wood again makes me a bit empty inside. And never in my whole existence did I think I would ever have the opportunity to walk peacefully, side-to-side with you, Herobrine.”

The rest of the trip remained unspoken until the two finally came around near the pond, partly shaded by the trees and partly open to the bright sky.

***

Upon arrival at the shallow body of water, Herobrine waited behind Steve in anticipation that he would undress and allow those white eyes to witness another beautiful scene. But the player froze and turned around to face him directly.

“Uhh... I’m sorry but I feel weird stripping when someone is watching...” 

“Okay... Why the hell are you embarrassed to take your clothes off in front of me when I just sucked your dick?!”

Steve paused for a bit. “Good point—“

“It’s fine, I might as well take care of _this_ anyways,” Herobrine said, pointing to the tent in his own pants. Then he politely turned around, dropping his pants down and producing soft fapping noises. 

_He was hard the whole time!_ Steve thought. Gently lowering his muscular, naked self into the water, he thought some more.

“Hey Herobrine, you know... you could... dip in with me if you’d like...?”

“Oh, okay.”

Within a single fluid motion, Herobrine tore all of his clothes off and leapt toward the water with great force.

“WOOOO!—“ Upon entry, a massive splash came hurling toward the poor summoner.

After the commotion, the two men stood in the waist-high pool with their feet grabbing onto the loosened gravel floor. Their sexy physiques shone brilliantly in the sunlight. Herobrine’s erect penis bounced up and down like a happy wolf’s tail as he subconsciously kegeled.

“My dear summoner Steven, have I told you yet how thankful I am? For you?” Herobrine stepped forward.

“Euhh...” Steve felt the same frozen, shaky feeling return to his body, similar to when Herobrine advanced toward him on the tree.

And then the man with white eyes and the trembly player hugged once again. But this time, it was tighter, slippery, with bare skin-to-skin contact, and Herobrine’s rock-hard dick dug firmly into the central valley between Steve’s abs.

_You know what? Fuck it._

Steve eagerly took Herobrine’s boner into his own hand, spun himself around the back of his partner, and lowered their somewhat nestled, air-exposed bodies by the knees. Buoyancy supported their bodyweight as Steve firmly jerked Herobrine off underwater from behind.

“W-whoa!” Herobrine exclaimed with surprised pleasure.

The player spoke directly into his partner’s ear. “Let’s see if you can last 32 seconds...” _I mean, he hasn’t nutted in over thousands of years._

“Hoooly shit, Steeeeeve...”

With his free hand, the summoner tamed Herobrine’s violent twitches by constraining him by the chest. And squeezing his pecs too.

Herobrine rode on one of Steve’s thighs, having his limbs turn to jello from all the different pleasuring sensations. He pressed his shoulders back into the summoner’s front body like a cushion to rest on.

 _It feels really nice,_ Steve thought, _perfectly aligning his firm penis in my hand..._

“Oooohh fuck,” Herobrine moaned as he laid his head back on Steve’s shoulder.

Even with a lack of experience, Steve focused intently on providing Herobrine with as much of a wonderful gift that he could. The fact that his partner produced gratifying feedback physically and vocally drove him crazy in love.

“Ooohhh... Steeeve!!!”

The player whispered into Herobrine’s ear as he stroked his partner’s rigid dick. “I thought this would be fair payback for what you just did on me.”

“You... uhh... didn’t h-have to...”

“I wanted to, Herobrine.”

The new receiver squirmed quite a lot in his seat, being overwhelmed once again by many extreme sensations at once. Quite expectedly however, this experience was also fairly short-lived.

“Mmm... Ooohh... ooh... Oh, FUCK!!!” Herobrine yelped as he orgasmed, releasing a surplus of steady moans and cum into the water with them. Steve felt the intense sensation of his partner’s steel rod pulsing directly in one hand and torso muscles contracting in the other. He switched from stroking the sensitive outer skin to grabbing the dick firmly in his palm, massaging the inner tissues of Herobrine’s engorged erection as he ejaculated to ensure a more satisfying finish. All the while Herobrine’s vocal noises and Steve’s panting filled the otherwise silent forest air around them.

“Aaaah... aaah... aah...”

“Hmph, hmph...”

Breathing someone heavily, Steve watched the majestic, milky white and suspended semen in the water slowly fade away in unison with Herobrine’s climax.

“F-u-u-uck... Oh god... Steven...”

Steve continued to hold onto Herobrine’s penis, slowly softening in his grip over time. The player made a milking motion to extract all the remaining ejaculate out of Herobrine’s urethra, releasing a bit more of last-minute pleasure out of his partner. 

Eventually, when Herobrine calmed down enough, he rotated his neck until his tender lips landed on the other man’s lips.

“...!”

As the rest of Herobrine’s body turned to face Steve in a comfortable position, they gently cradled each other in their arms. The couple smooched very gently, first leaning in and pulling back two times before locking together on the third. Steve did his best to breathe smoothly even though his heart continued to hammer away.

“Mmm...”

_The taste of his lips... this intimate energy... I need more..._

A little bit of romantic tongue action occurred in junction with caressing each other’s broad back. The sun’s rays brilliantly sprayed onto the scene at a steep angle.

Steve gradually broke away, fondling Herobrine’s huge biceps, triceps, forearms, and crotch as he did so. “Why haven’t we kissed earlier?”

“Hmm, well a little someone used to be afraid that I would cause them to spontaneously combust. Hehe.”

Steve’s ears heated up when the man with white eyes started to grope his body in return. Any skin-to-skin contact sent electric waves down their spines. Everything made them high in their post-euphoric states.

Herobrine locked eyes on his partner’s, which shined more brilliantly than ever as he spoke. “Steven, Steve, my incredibly handsome summoner, I will gladly be there for your service whenever you want me. I would literally die for you if I were able to.”

The player’s face turned serious. “I have just one final request for you then.”

“Oh... And what would that be?” Herobrine responded in shock.

“I don’t want you to be my lifelong slave.” Steve’s eyes narrowed.

“I want you to be my mate.”

Herobrine’s internal expressions shifted. “I... will faithfully obey that command, sir.”

The player elaborated. “I would like someone strong, sexy, and powerful; someone intellectual, kind, and goofy to join me in this experience of starting anew. And the person standing right in front of me transcends waaaayyy beyond whatever I would’ve asked for.”

“Hey. It would be an honor to grow with you, Steven.”

From a distance, the two masculine figures could be seen stepping out of the pond together, holding hands tightly.


End file.
